Leafy and Nerdy
Leafy And Nerdy is an episode featured in Nature Nova. In this episode, Josh in his friends run into a hobo, and he takes him inside a poorly built house. Starring *Josh *Sniffles *Mintleaf *Hippy *Trippy *Cheeks Featuring *Leif Appearences *Truffles Plot Josh and his friends are seen walking in the woods. Sniffles is recording sights of wild rabbits and deer in his notebook. Mintleaf is seen constantly taking breath mints. Hippy and Trippy are swinging on vine-like tree branches. Cheeks is writing a description of what she's currently observing. Later, the friends finish up what they were doing, and they continue to walk in the woods. All of a sudden, Sniffles starts to smell something really stinky. Soon Josh starts smelling the nasty whiff, and thus plugs his nose. Now everyone starts smelling it. Later, Josh finds the source of the smell: a hobo's house. Cheeks starts to retch, and Mintleaf starts shoving every single one of his breath mints down his throat. Hippy and Trippy are hugging each other. Then, the attention all turns to the door of the small house open. The group of six nerds then realise that they're staring at Leif. Leif looks at some trees, then at the nerds. He thinks that the group of six are lost. He welcomes them all inside his poorly built house, even though nobody but him wanted to enter it anyway. Cheeks starts to complain that flies were buzzing around in the house, but before he could answer, a vase fell off a shelf and landed on Cheeks head. The shards of the vase stuck into the nerdy hamster's head, making her die of blood loss. Leif seems okay, though. He shows the rest of the group another part of the house. Hippy and Trippy look amazed as they look at the neatly organized table in the dining room. They are tempted to eat a snack, but all the food that Leif has is rotten fruit. The two decide to eat it anyway. Once they were both finished, they both fell into a deep sleep and fell on the floor, slowly dying of food poisoning. The remaining three of the group head into the bathroom. Mintleaf looks surprised when he finds a pack of breath mints laid out-of-place on a small table near a toilet. He decides to take eat a breath mint, but Leif accidentely drops the breath mint box into the toilet. Mintleaf decides to go into the toilet and grab the box of breath mints, but Leif accidentely flushes the toilet, and Mintleaf gets his organs flushed into the toilet. The two that were left decided to head into the den. Sniffles looked in awe as he saw tons of test tubes standing on a table near Leif's television. He decides to taste a couple of the liquids in the test tubes, but when he finished ten of them, he collapsed onto the floor. Squid tentacles rose from his mouth and hanged there as his ears folded and turned green. The remaining HTF in the group, Josh, decides to head into the art room. Josh awes in delight as he saw a giant canvas before him. He decides to paint, but one container of paint rolls down from a shelf and gets into Josh's mouth. He later dies of the poison from it. Leif then looks around the house, and then sighs in relief for no apparent reason. Moral "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" Deaths *Cheeks gets glass shards impaled on her head. *Hippy and Trippy die from food poisoning. *Mintleaf gets his organs flushed down the toilet. *Sniffles dies from chemical reactions in his body. *Josh dies from paint poisoning. Trivia *Everyone but Leif died in this episode. *This episode has the same moral as the canon episode Read 'Em And Weep. *Hippy and Trippy's death is similar to Applejack's death from Friendship Isn't Magic. *Josh's death is similar to Handy's death from Asleep on the Job. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Nature Nova Category:Articles in need of images